The Twelve Days of Christmas Hobbit Style
by Knowing Grace
Summary: Just a silly rewrite of the "Twelve Days of Christmas" so it would fit with the Hobbit movies. Enjoy!


**Hey, everyone! This is just a bit of silliness I came up with while I was in the shower and I just thought some of you all might enjoy it. Now I do have a few notes to post just because, so they are as follows:**

**1. All of the items/people/races mentioned below come from The Hobbit films rather than the book (it's much easier to sing about Pete Jackson than about J.R.R. Tolkien, it just rhymes better).**

**2. Okay, maybe I kind of lied since I don't think the Seven Fathers of the Dwarves was mentioned in the films, but whatever.**

**3. I am aware that there were many, many spiders in the Mirkwood scene and not just eight, but I couldn't think of anything else involving the number eight.**

**4. Same deal with eleven, I just counted up the battle scenes that I could remember off the top of my head and they came to eleven (if anyone else can think of something better for this number, let me know.)**

**5. I am posting this at 3a.m. where I live so all spelling errors should be overlooked-I'll fix them later. ;)**

**I do not own the rights to the Hobbit, book or films; they belong to their respective owners (J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson) and not me, I just enjoy playing with the characters. :) Come to think of it, I don't own the rights to the "Twelve Days of Christmas" song either, but it is in the public domain.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the following silliness! ~ Knowing Grace**

* * *

><p><strong>The Twelve Days of Christmas Hobbit Style<strong>

On the first day of Christmas,

Pete Jackson gave to me:

A Hobbit stuck in a tree.

On the second day of Christmas,

Pete Jackson gave to me:

Two pale Orcs,

And a Hobbit stuck in a tree.

On the third day of Christmas,

Pete Jackson gave to me:

Three heirs of Durin,

Two pale Orcs,

And a Hobbit stuck in a tree.

On the fourth day of Christmas,

Pete Jackson gave to me:

Four White Council Members,

Three heirs of Durin,

Two pale Orcs,

And a Hobbit stuck in a tree.

On the fifth day of Christmas,

Pete Jackson gave to me:

The Battle of Five Armies!

Four White council Members,

Three heirs of Durin,

Two pale Orcs,

And a Hobbit stuck in a tree.

On the sixth day of Christmas,

Pete Jackson gave to me:

Six feature films,

The Battle of Five Armies!

Four White Council Members,

Three heirs of Durin,

Two pale Orcs,

And a Hobbit stuck in a tree

On the seventh day of Christmas,

Pete Jackson gave to me:

Seven Dwarven Fathers,

Six feature films,

The Battle of Five Armies!

Four White Council Members,

Three heirs of Durin,

Two pale Orcs,

And a Hobbit stuck in a tree.

On the eighth day of Christmas,

Pete Jackson gave to me:

Eight giant spiders,

Seven Dwarven Fathers,

Six feature films,

The Battle of Five Armies!

Four White Council Members,

Three heirs of Durin,

Two pale Orcs,

And a Hobbit stuck in a tree.

On the ninth day of Christmas,

Pete Jackson gave to me:

Nine Black Riders,

Eight giant spiders,

Seven Dwarven Fathers,

Six feature films,

The Battle of Five Armies!

Four White Council Members,

Three heirs of Durin,

Two pale Orcs,

And a Hobbit stuck in a tree.

On the tenth day of Christmas,

Pete Jackson gave to me:

Ten thousand Orcs,

Nine Black Riders,

Eight giant spiders,

Seven Dwarven Fathers,

Six feature films,

The Battle of Five Armies!

Four White Council Members,

Three heirs of Durin,

Two Pale Orcs,

And a Hobbit stuck in a tree.

On the eleventh day of Christmas,

Pete Jackson gave to me:

Eleven battle scenes,

Ten thousand Orcs,

Nine Black Riders,

Eight giant spiders,

Seven Dwarven Fathers,

Six feature films,

The Battle of Five Armies!

Four White Council Members,

Three heirs of Durin,

Two pale Orcs,

And a Hobbit stuck in a tree.

On the twelfth day of Christmas,

Pete Jackson gave to me:

Twelve hours of crying,

Eleven battle scenes,

Ten thousand Orcs,

Nine Black Riders,

Eight giant spiders,

Seven Dwarven Fathers,

Six feature films,

The Battle of Five Armies!

Four White Council Members,

Three heirs of Durin,

Two pale Orcs,

And a Hobbit stuck in a tree.


End file.
